


Spend It With Me

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen & Jared spend New Year’s Eve as lovers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

“Spend it with me.  We can stay in bed all day. Order in Chinese and watch football. Anything you want, just spend it with me.”

 

 

 

This time last year Jared was thinking about marrying Sandy.  Jensen tried to decide what he was going to do about his relationship with Danneel. Between all the thinking and deciding, they realized what they really wanted -each other. 

 

 

 

Jensen had planned to spend Christmas with his family and then fly to L.A. for New Year’s to play a couple of gigs with Steve. That’s what he always did before. But Jared wanted Jensen to spend New Year’s Eve with him. And him alone.

 

 

 

“Yeah, I’ll spend it with you.” Air rushes out of Jensen’s lungs as Jared hugs him tight.

 

 

 

“I’ll see you on the 30th” Jared says with a long, wet kiss on the lips. 

 

 

 

On December 30th, Jared walks into their dark house with the dogs.  He gives the dogs treats to keep them occupied and walks upstairs to the bedroom. 

 

 

 

“Jensen?” He says quietly as he looks in the bedroom.  Jensen is in bed sound asleep.  Jared tiptoes in and undresses next to the bed.  As he pulls up the covers to slide in, Jensen stirs awake.

 

 

 

“Jared?” Jensen turns over.

 

 

 

“Yeah, it’s me”, as Jared pulls Jensen into a hug.  Jensen relaxes into the embrace.

 

 

 

“I tried to stay awake.  Who knew visiting family could be so exhausting. Don’t even get me started on the flight.  They gave away my seat because I got to the airport late, so I had to wait four hours for the next flight.” Jensen gives Jared a pitiful look. “I had to sit next to a screaming toddler.”

 

 

 

Jared chuckles sympathetically. “I had to stop several times for the dogs.”

 

 

 

Jensen tucks his head under Jared’s chin and intertwines their legs. “Oh, poor baby, I feel so sorry for you”, he says sarcastically.

 

 

 

Jared hugs him tighter and soon both are asleep.

 

 

 

Jensen wakes up alone.  He rubs his eyes thinking, did I dream Jared came home.  As he gets out of bed, he sees an open suitcase on the floor by the door and smiles.  Jared must be out running with the dogs.  Jensen heads for the shower and stops in his tracks, no, he’ll wait for Jared to get back.

 

 

 

Jared herds the dogs into the house and heads to the kitchen for a bottle of water.  Jensen is sitting shirtless at the table with coffee and the paper.  A quick kiss hello turns into a long, wet open mouth kiss. 

 

 

 

“You promised me a day in bed”, Jensen smiles, “and I’m holding you to it.”

 

 

 

Jared smiles back. “I need a shower first.”

 

 

 

“Yes, you do.”

 

 

 

Jensen turns the shower on, testing the temperature, and when he turns around Jared has stripped off his sweats. Jensen slowly pulls his sleeping pants off watching Jared’s cock grow hard.

 

 

 

Smiling, Jensen takes hold of Jared’s cock and pulls him into the shower. A gentle push and Jared is under the spray.  Jared puts his head back running his hands through his hair. Jensen soaps up his hands and runs them down Jared’s chest, stopping to rub his thumbs over the nipples.  Jared moans softly as Jensen’s hands moved down across his ribs.

 

 

 

Jensen kneels in the tub.  He lick/kisses the defined crease of Jared’s hip before kissing across his stomach, a lick inside his navel, to the other hip, making sure to avoid the hard cock.  Jared’s moan turns to one of frustration, which only makes Jensen smile.  Jensen soaps up his hands again and starting at Jared’s ankles, he caresses the calves slowly, feeling the muscles clinch and relax.  His hands move up to the front of the thighs as his thumbs caresses the inside muscles, just barely nudging the perfectly round balls. 

 

 

 

Jared places his hand on the back of Jensen’s head to pull his mouth closer, but Jensen ducks his head and stands. Before Jared can grab him again, Jensen turns him to face the wall.  Jared’s back is all hard muscle, and Jensen bites, gently not to hurt, but to feel the texture of Jared’s skin over muscle. He bites/kisses between the shoulder blades and half way down the spine, feeling Jared’s muscles twitch under his mouth. One of his hands move down between firm, round buttocks to caress over the tight, pink hole. Jared braces one hand against the wall and reaches back with the other to pull Jensen closer.

 

 

 

Jensen continues to bite/kiss up to the side to Jared’s neck. “I have to make sure you’re nice and clean”, Jensen says caressing over the hole.  Panting, Jared pushes back on the finger, moving his hips opposite of how the finger is caressing.

 

 

 

Suddenly the finger is gone.  The water is shut off.  Jared stops moving, puzzled, as Jensen slides the stall door open.  He watches Jensen step out of the tub and walk out of the bathroom still wet from the shower. 

 

 

 

As Jared enters the bedroom, wet also, Jensen is lying on the bed stroking his hard, red cock. And Jared becomes harder than he thought possible.  Jensen gives him a lopsided grin, _Well?_ That gets Jared moving toward the bed.

 

 

 

Next thing he knows, Jared is on his back on the bed.  Jensen hooks his hands behind Jared’s knees and pushes his legs up to his chest, and slides down on Jared’s hard cock until it hits the back of his throat.  Slowly Jensen pulls up making Jared moan deep in his throat. He can’t move much, but Jared has an overwhelming need to thrust up into Jensen’s warm mouth. The holidays were too long to go without that wonderful mouth on him.  Jared fisted his hand in Jensen’s hair and shallowly thrust up as Jensen sucked down.

 

 

 

“I’ve missed this, missed you”, Jared managed to pant. “Love you so much.  Love how you touch me, what you do to my body, how you make me feel.”

 

 

 

Jensen speed up his motion and sucking until Jared comes with a yell.  After swallowing, Jensen let go of Jared’s legs, and straddling him, Jensen moves up until his soft, cum covered cock is in Jared’s face.

 

 

 

“It’s unbelievable how you can make me cum.”

 

 

 

They spend the day and evening in bed. Napping, having playful sex, ordering Chinese food and settle in bed to watch a couple of football games. Around 11 o’clock, Jensen lights cookie-smelling candles.  Jared smiles at him.  Jensen had banned the candles after Jared got the idea that Jensen would smell like cookies if he dripped the wax on him.  Jensen wasn’t amused.

 

 

 

Jared turns the channel to Dick Clark’s Rocking New Year’s Eve to Jensen’s chagrin. “Dude, it’s Dick Clark. A ball drops”, Jared informs him.

 

 

 

Jensen turns off the TV and pulls Jared to him.  He loves to feel Jared’s body against him.  It seems to, for the lack of a better term, anchor him. The way Jared’s naked skin feels against his, the way his body lines up with his. Face to face, cock to cock. 

 

 

 

He wraps one leg around Jared’s hip across his ass, his arms around Jared’s shoulders, a hand fisted in his hair.  Jared’s arms surround Jensen. He pulls his leg up to next to Jensen’s buttock. The way Jensen feels, the solidness, the warmth, is incredibly satisfying to Jared, who loves to touch, feel every inch of his body against Jensen. Jared smiles at him and leans in to kiss Jensen. 

 

 

 

They start the new year holding each other, their kisses becoming more intimate and sensual as their lips and tongues brush against each other, the purity of lovemaking.

 

Soft sighs the only sound.

 

 

 

The End


End file.
